mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Count To 1001!
Please add a "#" before your comment so we can keep messgaes seperated and organized! #you guys no what to do, Ill start us off: 1 :P 18:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #2 :P. 19:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #3 lol this is boring xD 19:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) # Yeah 4 :P. 20:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) # 5 :l 20:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #6 Hey, how many more clicks till your blueprint for the Rocket Module? 20:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #about 100 I think... 20:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Hello :P I put numbers instead of bullets so it looks neater :P 23:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Oh, of course *faceplam* that's smarter. :P Well, how close are you exactly, in transparent bricks? (I already know how much in Nebular Crystals, and you're a bit far from the finale :P) 23:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Well, transparents will take a while...i have 61 :P But i cant get ANYWHERE with only like 8 nebular crystals right now :P 23:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Shoot, that's a miniscule amount *blinks* :P Lucky for you, I'll have time to help you after rank 10 :D 00:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #LOL IK IM GETTING NOWHERE :P btw 18tanzc, you might wanna change the news thingy on the Recent Wiki Activity to list the Count to 1001 instead of the older, inactive ones :P 00:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #ONLY 1 MORE TRANSPARENT BRICK D: Well, I can't complain when compared to you. :P Say, I need help with the LEGO Creator Wiki. Can you help please? Thanks. 00:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Sure! What do you need help with??? 00:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well, a redesign to the Main Page. The main page I made looks okay, but I know it can look a lot better, and I need some help. 00:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #No problem! What exactly do you have in mind? 00:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well..I'm not sure to be honest, sorry. D: The only thing I'm sure is that it can be a lot better :P. Try a look at it yourself, do you have any ideas? 00:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Im working on it :P Tell me if you get any ideas! 02:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) # ohh forum games :) -- 21:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) # Where is everyone? 01:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) # Im right here :P 02:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) # Ha. XD 01:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) # I like how this just died :P 19:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # I know right. Do you have my lion yet, I gave you the clicks a while ago now. 03:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # Yeah, i realized that i never sent it so i sent it to you about 8 hours ago :P 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # I got it thanks. :) 08:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # no problem! 21:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # How long did it take you to finish rank 8? 00:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # Around 3 months 00:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # I've been on it for about 2 months and I'm all but nowhere. 02:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # lol, why did this just die off? 22:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) # Might just start this up again and see where it goes. Probs nowhere 13:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) # LOL it might go somewhere xD 17:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) # Well there are some new users so they might come here just to mess around. 02:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # Well, were at 35 so far xD 03:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # We might just finish this by 2015. :P 04:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # maybe if were lucky...and some other users join in *cough cough* xD 22:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # May as well put my 3000th edit here where at least some people will notice xD 00:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # LOL congrats xD 00:46, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # How close are you to finishing rank nine LS? 00:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # 40 more grey bricks...but i have 500 clicks coming my way from my auction, so i should be pretty good xD 00:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # You are getting a few grey bricks from my symbiosis too. So you should finish soon. What are you going to do once you have done rank ten? 01:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # Try to beat that rank too xD 01:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # What I mean to say is, will you leave like most people do? Or will you keep going with your store? 01:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # dont worry, im not leaving anytime soon :P tbh im not really on this wiki to help me pass the ranks to begin with :P that hasnt been the reason that ive been here since i was rank 6 xD 01:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC)